


Atlas

by mole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Shiro (Voltron)-centric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mole/pseuds/mole
Summary: 写于2019/2/28For Shiro
Relationships: Atlas & Shiro (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 1





	Atlas

  


> 亲爱的■■■先生，不久之前，我失去了一颗星星。呃，我明白太空中所有的星球都是不断增长、畸变并衰亡的物质的集合，我只是没有想过这一刻会来的这么快，我没有准备的时间，甚至还没能和他好好告别，他就已经离开了，掉到地平线下面，照亮另一个半球的天空。那或许是我们最后一次从地球上看到他的踪迹。

  


一颗流星的终末是故事的开始。一个孩子给当时最知名的宇航员写了一封信，他在每日三分钟头条里看到关于对方的英雄事迹，那是个晚春的午后，杨树的飘絮时不时弄得他鼻子发痒。就像笃定地球是个巨大的圆形漏斗一样，他笃定他能看见、会明白。他报废了许多张稿纸，攥成团又揉开，叠成一架脏兮兮的纸飞机。在这个时代信件已经太过老派了，又或许不管哪个时代都是如此，孩子把沾满墨水的手往牛仔裤上抹抹，工工整整地写下：亲爱的先生……

他从陈旧的记忆苏醒，回到梦境之中，头脑里哼起一首数个世纪之前的老歌，如果不竭力想着什么，他就只能看到星星，只有星星，而后一切都会消失。他哼歌，与自己下盲棋，推导微分几何，给星空蠕虫讲授德谟克里特与苏格拉底（想象里它以满是结节的长尾巴挠了挠头顶，从气孔里重重喷出愠怒的空气，很快慢悠悠逃跑了）还有一遍一遍，描绘骑士们不断从狮群的意识中闪现的脸孔。一旦停止这个动作，他们就会像沙漏中的时间般渐次消失，Lance的眼睛是褐色抑或榛绿？Hunk喷笑时鼻子滑稽地皱了起来，Pidge的手总是冰冷的，她一紧张就下意识地啃指甲。Allura异域的口音中带着易于觉察的兴奋，她在驾驶舱中喃喃：多么奇妙的可能性！而Keith……梦的最后，总是Keith向他伸出手，说：

“你觉得紧张吗？”他从栏杆缝隙递进一盒饼干，Shiro摇摇头，又点点头，几个小时以来他的心跳一直大声地敲打肋骨，经过这么多模拟和试训，无数次一头扎进空无他物的深空，他应该早就轻车熟路。算了，骗谁呢，这一次要走的路比人类任何历史上的迈进都要遥远，电视上都是如此说。他颤抖着吐出一口气，握了握对方温暖的手。黑狮与他一同在记忆与梦境中穿梭，阳光之下，克里普索号锌白的船体在银河中缓慢下沉，大红斑像是一个血流不止的螺旋，木星上的风暴会在一瞬间夺去人的所有呼吸。Shiro捏住鼻子，看着秒表，一下子潜入浴缸的冷水。他在训练自己的肺活量，59秒，1分15秒，他就要打破世界纪录了呢。

单凭感觉，等待发射的时间永远比现实的流逝更漫长，他参加会议，接受采访，认认真真将盘子里的营养餐吃得一干二净。走廊里每一扇窗户都正对着夜色中静静沉睡的火箭，人们向他致意时Shiro微笑着回应。“今晚我可是睡不着了，老兄。”Matt在身边懊丧地嘟哝，他不自觉摸了摸胸口惶急的、像一只鸟儿拍打翅膀的跳动，觉得它就要挣脱这具被引力禁锢的躯壳径直冲往天空。但事实上，那晚是Shiro很长时间以来有过的最好的一觉，六个小时沉沉无梦的睡眠，凌晨时分，他突然惊醒，之后意识到窗外炽白的天色并非被朝阳映亮，而是来自发射基地外墙上监控探灯的耀目光线。他现在正栖在这座钢铁都市的心脏内部，成为她机械脉搏与神经传导的又一个模块。然而一进入那封闭的、不过十几立方米的狭小船舱，他就不再属于她，不属于这地球广袤的平面中的任何一员。黑狮从肩膀后探过头来，熟悉的无机质外壳令他觉得安心，有时她对一些琐碎的片段表示疑惑，但大部分时间仅是旁观。骑士们再次投入满是凶险的真空，他闭上眼睛，倾听他们年轻、急促的心跳。为什么我仍未死去？他徒劳地发问。

与他们面前毫无变化、不知道是正在聚合还是衰变的恒星相比，黑狮的身躯显得无比渺小，Shiro不敢想象自己看上去会是什么样子。即便如此，他还是站在了这个怪异的梦中，询问，为什么我仍未死去。他到底有什么重要的，以至于要被宇宙和这片无限之外的无限一再挽留？也可能宇宙只是顺手做了这么件事吧，就像它顺手创造氢原子，顺手来了次大爆炸。坐在消毒床上，医生用小锤测试他的膝跳反应，他晃荡着两条腿，哧哧笑了起来。许久以后身处手术室深紫光芒的照射使他在短暂的既视感中溯回，他们检查他的瞳孔与膝跳，测量双手的臂展仿佛打磨一件武器，他麻木地记起小时看过的录像带，有人用长矛发起战争、刺穿他人的身躯，有的人用长矛丈量时间。以这只手，他将能够触碰到的人们挡在身后，同样是这只手撕破了无数脚下带着镣铐、面容狂妄的囚犯的喉咙，他刚开始试图打听到他们所有人的名字，监室的灰泥墙变成了一座简陋且虚伪的纪念碑，有多少次他犹豫着，是否要将自己的名字混着石灰和血，刻在上面。

小男孩冒出水面，死盯着秒表上不再变化的数字，不顾自己满头是水、忘我地大叫起来：妈妈！妈妈！来看我的新纪录！

黑狮的疑惑从细若游丝的连接中潜入，他回头看了看她，抚摸那封稚幼的去信上的笔迹，蓝黑的墨水似乎也透过幻象的分界，从一个温暖春日沾上他的指尖。Shiro本来不曾期待，但三个月后，他从邮箱里找到了宇航员给自己的回复。“一个签名。”他笑了，“他还告诉我，所有的星星都不曾死去，他们只是以不同的形式回到宇宙之中。”

别告诉其他人，但Shiro知道，自己从未想过除却星辰之外的其他归宿，随着年岁增长，这个愿望的可能性变得越发渺茫，就像放任一个乒乓球下落，它弹起的最高点只会不断减退。然而，一次又一次地回到天空也从来不能满足他的想象，他是多么贪婪，希冀着手指与双脚能够到达每一处，触摸所有的未知，丈量光线与时间。飞船中，Sam热情洋溢地讲起那些遥远星球的物理时他静静听着，一条视讯记录躺在他个人存储的深处，视频只有五十秒，对焦一塌糊涂，镜头似乎从灰蒙蒙、混沌一片的沙土与山岩，直直冲进大片熊熊燃烧的夕阳火团，除此以外就是引擎轰响、沉重的呼吸与风声。这封电邮挤过无数卫星与激光来到这架庞大缓慢、每一天都在把地球抛得更远的飞船上，它的标题只有一句：我做到了！这就是Shiro从通讯里得到的、官方数据以外地球的一切。

阿特拉斯告诉他，伸出手来。

她的意识是多么坚定、广阔与美丽，Shiro能够看到数据墙后她想要为他们展示的那片景象，升入大气，地球的光芒变得更为真实，他忘记了上一次从如此高的地方俯视而下是什么时候，可以确定的是那时他未曾料到还能以相同的视角看见地球，回到家。但是他做出了选择，于是随即而来的可能性不复相同——话说回来，谁又能真正为未来做好准备？踏足未知，因为人类的野心永不餍足，身为星尘却幻梦畅游海洋。追逐不可能，因为那也是数不尽的可能性之一。伸出手去……却永远是为了同一个理由。Shiro看不见同伴们熟悉的面孔，他们曾在暗沉的星空中一次次点亮他最后的意识，但此时此刻他心知他们看上去也和自己一样，充满希望又无比惊奇，就像多年以前那颗逝去的星星在天空一角的闪烁。他拼命挥着手：再见，再见！又流下了眼泪。他也会像那颗星一样陨落、最终以不同的形式回到宇宙的怀抱之中吗？这不再是Shiro所要考虑的了，有时你为了他人死，却要为了自己活下去。让他再不满足一回吧，让他向着群星的归宿伸出手，仿佛那就是丈量他曾走过的路途的证明，并说：我要去。

走廊的灰影之中，舷窗外巨鲸般沉眠的基地渐渐变得明亮。Shiro穿过阿特拉斯远古而清晰的回忆，在她的指引下看到带来她心脏的那颗水晶，数万年之前，越过虫洞而来的一颗陨石。“那就是你的开始吗？”他惊讶地笑道，“你燃烧得是那么热烈、那么美丽……”下一个指引带领他来到办公桌旁，从这里能看到沙漠尽头无尽的地平线，他伸手从层层叠叠的文书里抖出一架有点揉皱了的纸飞机，白色的双翼在晨曦中闪着微光。Shiro将纸张展平，看见歪斜的、稚嫩的孩童字迹：

  


> 亲爱的Takashi Shirogane先生，不久之前，我失去了一颗星星。

  


  


END


End file.
